


【KA/AK向】《“芭蕉精”与小学弟》04

by Onananao



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	【KA/AK向】《“芭蕉精”与小学弟》04

“…除非你让我“做记号”，她就不会来了…”  
“但是…你怎么“做记号”…”  
“一样啊，她怎么做记号我就怎么…”  
“唉咦！！！不行！！！你是男的！我也是男的！！那种事情不行！！”Kongphop摇着头，他可没有这个心理准备，虽然做梦梦到过，但是现实是现实！！做梦是做梦！！  
“…你想什么呢！？我只要在你身上咬一个印子，就行了！！”  
“哦…那也不行！！我住学校还有室友，后天就要回去了，身上要是有什么印子，换衣服肯定会被看到的！！！”他可不想因为身上的印子，背上什么奇怪的外号。  
“嗯…咬一个看不见的地方吧…”少年绕着kongphop周身打量着，Kongphop穿着短袖短裤，被看着，仿佛被扒光一样。  
它停在了kongphop背后，“屁股应该不会露给别人看吧…”  
“屁股！？不行！！！”那种地方怎么可以咬！  
“你到底想不想活，啰啰嗦嗦的！又不是我要占你便宜！！是要救你的命！”  
Kongphop犹豫着，屁股这么敏感，肯定不行！！  
“换个地方！！行不行！！”  
“那大腿根！”  
“大腿根？？！！你…”  
“干嘛你还不乐意啊…不要我走了…”  
“行！！就大腿根！”事到如今也没有什么讨价还价的余地了！有区别吗！！都很敏感啊！！  
“那你躺下，腿打开”  
“啊！坐下不就行了吗！？”  
“…”少年一脸不耐烦。  
“好，我躺”  
“裤子碍事脱了！”  
“就剩内裤了！！拉起来不就好了吗？？”  
“脱。不。脱。”  
“…”  
Kongphop脱下内裤，拿着单薄的布料遮住重要的部位，坐在床沿，慢慢躺下，心里的别扭全写在脸上。  
少年“伸手”分开他的双腿，感觉一阵风拂过腿根，Kongphop感觉不自在极了，紧紧的握着分身，却适得其反，分身不知道怎么的慢慢硬了…  
“你能不能快点！看什么呢？”Kongphop觉得羞耻度报表，身下有些凉凉的，却迟迟没有动静。  
“咳咳…我在想…咬什么地方合适…”少年心里有些动摇，第一次这个角度看着别人的下身，虽然自己也有，不知道是不是紧张，Kongphop的小穴，一直在收缩，看得他有些好奇…  
“哪都一样！！你干脆点！！！”Kongphop要气哭了！保持这种姿势还在拖时间！  
“那我咬了…”少年说完，Kongphop只感觉一整暖暖的温度慢慢靠近，少年不知哪来的灵感，啃咬变成小舌，滑腻的触感轻轻的拂过kongphop的穴口。

Kongphop下意识的想夹紧腿，小舌却在不断向前探进，少年的手牢牢地“压”着kongphop的腿，不让他退开。  
“你！！你放开！！快放开…啊！”感觉有条小舌不停地顶着那里，滑腻的感觉又兴奋又奇怪，双脚被明明没有东西压着，却动不了，使不出力气。  
小舌缓慢的舔向上面的小囊，少年推开kongphop护着的手，分身似乎极其舒服，已经很硬了。  
Kongphop不敢看，死死的闭着眼睛，是不是芭蕉精都这样！都会骗人！身下的快感慢慢传来！他今天一定会被吃掉！  
他正想着，身后突然像探入了什么东西，有一阵明显和刚才的舔咬不同的胀痛感有一点疼，Kongphop惊讶的抬头，看到少年正埋在自己的腿间，腰快速的耸动着，就像…就像…在和自己做.爱一样！！  
“你tm在干嘛！！！”Kongphop不敢相信，这和小说写得不一样啊！！为什么他是被上的那一个！？  
“哈啊…哈啊…”少年似乎完全没有听到kongphop的声音，自顾自的继续耸动着，抬着头，嘴微微张开的在呻吟，Kongphop身下一阵阵的收缩着，虽然不痛，但是胀胀的，感觉就像有人已经进入了他的身体，用什么摩擦着肠道的内壁，真实却没有这么强烈，画面的刺激感和少年的表情，让他想起了那一晚做的春.梦，下身被冲击的感觉仿佛越来越真实。  
分身则像被一阵气流被包裹着，匀吸着，Kongphop闭上眼睛，房间里除了少年的呻吟和自己的心跳声，仿佛什么都没有了。  
随着自己的身体逐渐感受着快感，没过多久就射.了出来。  
……..

Kongphop猛的睁开眼睛，脑子里的画面戛然而止，慢慢的调整着自己的呼吸。

睁开眼看到的是熟悉的天花板，全身僵硬仿佛被冻僵一般，慢慢的喘息让身体也苏醒过来，指尖轻轻的动弹了一下，身体的血液仿佛回到了应有的位置。

慢慢起身，身上的薄毯已经掉到了地上，窗户大开，一阵阵凉风吹进来。

 

腿间的热度告诉他，他又梦.遗了…

 

这个梦也太真实了吧…少年的喘.息还在耳边一样的真实…

看看时间，已经5点了，自己什么时候睡着的，做了这么久的梦吗？

股间的黏腻感慢慢冷却下来，真不舒服，Kongphop悄悄起身到浴室想洗掉这种感觉。

拿下莲蓬头冲洗着腿间的粘腻，还在想着这一切是梦还是什么，顺着手不自觉的就伸向后方，碰触到后穴的瞬间袭来一阵酸胀感，奇怪，以前洗的时候明明没有感觉啊，又摸了一下，酸胀感很明显之余，好像有一股暖流滑了出来，但是抬起手看，手上却什么也没有。

水冲到的地方传来一阵微微有些刺痛，“嘶！…什么东西…”对着光线一照，大腿根靠近臀部的地方，有一个整齐的红印，像一颗小草莓这么大。


End file.
